Cosmetic and beauty products come packaged in a variety of containers, having a variety of shapes and sizes. Certain products have an applicator such as a wand which extends into the container for retrieving the product and thereafter applying the product to the intended area, such as, for example, lips. Certain products, such as creams, come in a generally wedge-shaped tube and have a flip-top cap which enables application of the product without removing the lid. Others, such as lip gloss, come generally in a cylindrical container wherein the applicator is a wand attached beneath the cap such that removing and replacing the cap likewise removes and replaces the applicator.
Certain applicators do not always enable removal and retrieval of all of the product within, rendering a certain portion of the product inside generally unusable and often disposed. Cosmetic and beauty products can be very expensive or difficult to obtain and consumers generally would like to know they are receiving a good value for what they have paid for the product. What is needed is a tool that enables retrieval and removal of all product contents within the container such that a consumer is able to more completely access and use the contents of a cosmetic or beauty product such that the consumer receives a better value and product is not wasted.